King of the Void
by Inknetta134
Summary: A potion hundreds of years has gone missing. Someone in the main party has been effected by the potion and has turn evil. Is the main party prepared to take on the challenge?
1. The Rise of a New King

I** do not own Tales of Vesperia. I hope you enjoy.**

A year has passed since the Adephagos was defeated. Everyone in Brave Vesperia has gone their separate way. Estelle pursued her dream and decided to live in Halure to become a book writer. Rita was living with Estelle and she has been studying about the history in the past. Karol and Raven were both advisors for Henry Whitehorse. Patty continued her adventure around the sea to find more treasure. Judith went back to her hometown in Mt. Temza and was rebuilding the town. Repede was with Yuri and Flynn in their new home in Zaphias. Flynn gave up his commandment rank and gave it to Sodia. Yuri has been living with Flynn for the last six months. They both loved each other and wanted to stay together. Yuri was in his room sleeping while Flynn was cooking dinner. Repede was outside, guarding the house from any danger. Flynn was setting dinner ready for the big party, they were going to have later tonight. Everyone in Brave Vesperia was coming to celebrate for one year of defeating the Adephagos. Flynn insisted of everyone staying the night so, they could catch up with each other. Yuri eventually got up. He smelled the air to sense Flynn's special stew. Yuri immediately rushed out of his room and sat the table.

"Hungry as ever, Yuri?"

"Yeah, when are we going to eat?"

"When everyone gets here. Would you be a dear and get me some things at the store?"

"Fine. What you need?"

I'm going to need carrots, turnips, bananas, strawberries, avacados, watermelon, cabbage, cilantro, sesame chicken, and beef."

"Jeez, why do you need all of the for?"

"For the dinner later. Maybe I'm making too much, but I hope that later lady Estellise will help."

"Yeah whatever."

Yuri left the house and went to get the grocery. As he was on his way to the store, he sees Estelle and Rita going to his house.

"Hey Estelle!" Yuri shouted.

"Yuri! It's so good to see you," Estelle said.

"So has Rita blown up anything yet?"

"I'll have you know that I have only blown up a house or two," Rita replied.

"Right. Well, Flynn needs help with cooking. Estelle, could you help Flynn with that?"

"Sure. I'm glad that I can help." Estelle replied with glee.

"Rita, could you help with groceries?" Yuri asked.

"How about you do it yourself."

"Jeez... sassy as ever."

"Sh-shut up."

Rita and Estelle left to go to Yuri's house and Yuri sighed and continued down to the store. When he got to the store, he immediately saw Judith was looking at some fruits and went up to her.

"Hey Judy, haven't seen you for a while." Yuri greeted.

"Yes, I've been going around helping people and getting information when Rita needs it."

"I see. How's Ba'ul doing?"

"He's been flying around the world by himself. So most of the time, I'm traveling by foot."

"Ahhh. So you've been lonely withouy him?"

"Not really. Occassionally, I would bump into Karol, Patty, or Raven and then we would travel together."

"Hmm. So, have you learned anything new in today's society?"

"I've heard that there's been a potion that's gone missing. The potion was used for evil hundreds of years ago to destroy towns and kill innocent people. One of the towns were Yormgen."

"I see, any detail about what it could do?"

"Well, I've heard that they would lost control of themself and that's about it."

"Wow. I didn't expect that much."

"I've only heard of it from mages in Halure."

"Well I should get the groceries I need before Flynn starts yelling at me again."

"Haha, I guess I'll have to help you."

Yuri smiled and told Judith what they need go get. After getting all the groceries, Patty comes flying down from the sky to land next to Yuri.

"Hi Yuri." Patty greeted.

"Sup Patty. Find any treasure lately?"

"No, I've been trying to figure out how I should approach my crush."

"You mean me?"

"No, It's Karol."

"Captain Karol?"

"Yes, his brown hair, his face, his eyes, everything makes him so lovable."

"Hmm. When was the last time you saw him?"

"The last time we were all together. Other than that, I've been sneaking into his home and take some of his stuff just to remember him."

"Uhh."

"Patty, I think you're obssesed with him a little."

"You can call it what you like, but I call it true love." Patty said.

They all started to walk back to Yuri's house and made it back after some time. Patty opened the door and they all went in. As soon as they entered, Flynn and Estelle were cooking, Rita was reading a book, and Repede is asleep. Judith and Yuri dropped of the groceries in the kitchen while Patty started to make charms. Soon after they returned, Raven and Karol came into the house. Yuri walked out the same time as they came in.

"Hi everyone, how's everyone doing?" Karol asked with a smile.

"As old I may be, I had to come to see all of you." Raven said.

"Hi Karol, I've missed you a lot." Patty said.

I've missed you too, Patty." Karol said, smiling and waving at her.

Patty started to blush really red and fainted. Karol was in shocked and rushed over to help her.

"Man, young love is so beautiful at sight." Raven said.

"And you need some yourself, old man." Yuri commented.

"Yeah- hey wait, that hurt."

Yuri sighed and went to get the table ready. As soon Yuri finished, Flynn, Estelle and Judith started to bring food out to the table. Patty got after her fainting and saw that Karol was holding her.

"Are you alright?" Karol asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Patty replied with a shade of red still on her face.

Karol smiled and went to the table to sit. Raven, Rita, and Patty did the same thing. Yuri went into the kitchen to see that Flynn and Estelle were still cooking whike Judith was washing the pots, pans, and dishes.

"Hey, you guys almost done? "I'm starving." Yuri said.

"Almost. We just need to get the icing and toppings done for the cake." Flynn replied.

"Alright."

Yuri left the kitchen and went to go sit at the table. Judith came out shortly after and Yuri asked if she could give Repede his food. She agreed and did it. Later, Flynn and Estelle came out with the cake and set it on the table. Flynn and Estelle sat down in their chairs next to who they liked. After that, they began to eat. They talked, laughed, and enjoyed themselves for being together. When they were all done, all the food was gone, clean off the plate. Everyone stuffed and glad they had the dinner. They all got up and started to clean up the mess. After they were finished, they got ready for bed. Karol and Patty were in a room together and already asleep. Estelle was with Rita, Judith with Raven, and Flynn with Yuri. They all said good night to each other and went into there rooms. Flynn had habit for a year to take off all his clothes and wear only his boxers to bed.

"Hey Flynn, why do you always strip down to only your underwear every night?" Yuri asked.

"It's because I haven't felt much coolness from when I had my armor. I mean yeah I could take it off but I didn't want to be in my regular clothes when there could be an emergency." Flynn replied.

"Well does make you look buff and that's what I love about you."

Flynn smiled when suddenly he felt pain in his neck. He put his hand on his neck.

"You ok?" Yuri asked with concern.

"Yean, don't worry about it." Flynn replied.

"Well, I'm gonna get some sleep."

"Night, Yuri."

"Night, Flynn."

Yuri was asleep in a snap. Flynn, on the other hand, held his hand in front him to see a lot of blood on it. He looked behind him to see a blue dart on top of the drawer.

"Shit. How did that get in here?" Flynn thought.

He all of sudden started to get sit and rushed to the bathroom. Flynn started to vomit in the toilet. His whole body ached, he had a fever, and blood was dripping from his neck. Flynn started to shred tears and noticed that they were black. This wasn't normal he thought. Flynn vomited more and then started to a voice.

"You will become the next king of this world. Fulfill your duty as king as I failed. Become the new King of the Void." The voice said.

Flynn held his two hands on his head and started to panick. Yuri came in and saw what was happening to Flynn,

"Flynn! What's going on here?" Yuri asked.

"Yu...Yuri... he...lp...me..." Flynn begged.

Flynn started to scream in pain as he was transforming to something. He had a black mask, red gauntlets and armor with white stripes, black metal boots, four bloody spears, and red eyes.

"Flynn!" Yuri shouted.

"I am not the Flynn you once knew. I am Flynn Scifo, the new King of the Void. I have only one task and that is destroy you and everyone on this pathetic Earth."

Flynn shout a laser at Yuri and launched Yuri out of the bathroom into a wall, makng him fall down to hit the ground. Flynn walked out slowly and then everyone came out. Flynn looked at everyone and smirked. Rita was furious and shot fire balls at him. Flynn snapped his fingers and a small void open. The fire balls went into the void and the void went behind Rita. The fire balls came out and hit her, knocking her out.

"Rita!" Estelle shouted.

Flynn started to shoot his spears at them. He kept on missing and gave up.

"I don't need to waste my time with you mugs. I have a world to destroy and void for it to go in. Now stay out of my way."

"You won't get a way with this!" Karol shouted.

Flynn laughed and slowed down time. He went up to Karol and started to slash his spears at him then turn time back to normal. Karol screamed in agony and was bleeding everywhere. He had cuts and bruises everywhere on his body, then applied extreme force on to Karol and launched him to a wall. Karol slided down the wall and started to cry in agony.

"Karol!" Patty shouted.

"Ahaha, you pathetic worm. You honestly think you can beat me? How amusing," Flynn said, "Now if you excuse me, I must do my work.

He did a villianous laugh and started to have a black substances running down his face. He flew out of the house with extreme speed, breaking through the wall.

"You...bastard... What have you done to him?" Yuri asked, weakly.

There was rubble everywhere with blood. Estelle, Judith, Patty, and Raven are still in shocked on what just happened. They wondered, what is going to be there next step with Yuri, Karol, and Rita knocked out.

**End of Ch. 1 **

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. I'm sorry if it's bad, but I am trying. What do you think is Brave Vesperia's next step is? Let me know in your reviews. And as always, Review kindly and Stay Fresh!**


	2. Preparations

After the tragedy that happened, Judith and Raven started carrying the injured to their room for Estelle to heal them. Repede went to Yuri's room to protect him from any danger. Judith went over to the damage wall to see the black substance from Flynn's eyes.

"Hmm. Is this what I think it is? No, it can't be. This substance, I've seen this before. Was he really injected with it. But how?" Judith asked herself.

"Hi, Judy. Whatcha looking at?" Patty asked.

"Oh, um, I'm just looking at the damage of the wall." Judy lied.

"Judy, don't even try. I know your lying."

"I guess I'm still no good at lying still."

"Yes. So what is that your actually looking out?"

"I'm looking at the substance that Flynn left behind when he destroyed the wall. If I'm not mistaken, I believe that Flynn was injected with the potion that was lost a thousand years ago. The thing I'm really wondering about is how he did get injected with it?"

"You should probably look for clues. How about you start with Flynn and Yuri's room? That's where he was before he went crazy."

"Good idea, Patty. But what if I bother Yuri?"

"Don't worry about it. He'll be able to sleep through it."

Judith nodded and went to Flynn's room swiftly. When she got there, she saw that Yuri was up.

"Yuri."

"Hey, Judy. What happened before I blacked out? All I remember was... wait no. It can't be. Did he turn into what I think he did?"

"If evil is what your saying then yes."

"This is bad. I've gotta-"

"Wait a minute, Yuri. You're injured. You shouldn't over do it."

"But-"

"Calm down, Yuri. Give it some time. We're still thinking of something. You, Rita, and Karol are still recovering."

"No, Flynn didn't..."

"I'm sorry, but he did."

"This is not the Flynn I know. What happened to him?"

"That's why I came in here. I wanted to look for clues."

"Then look around. He was in here then he had to go to the bathroom."

"Hmm. What's that on top of the dresser?"

There was red dart with a small blue substance on the tip of the dart.

"I don't remember this being here. You think that could be related to what happened to Flynn?" Yuri asked

"Maybe. I'll probably need Rita or Witcher to examine it for me."

"You should send a letter to Witcher quickly and see what he could do."

"Yeah, I'll do that right now."

Judith started to leave the room when Yuri told her to stop.

"What do you need?" Judith asked.

"Could you ask Estelle until when Karol, Rita, and I recover?"

Judith nodded and left the room. Yuri laid back down and looked at the ceiling.

"Flynn, please don't make me take this into my own hands just to save the world. I don't want to hurt you love. I don't want to do it."

Judith was listening to what Yuri said and she did not want that have to happen.

"I promise, Yuri, that will not happen under my watch. Flynn be with you forever until you death." Judith said to herself.

She then walked and went to go talk to Estelle. Judith found her in her room with Rita. Rita was up, but seemed to be injured a little. Estelle turned around to see Judith at the door.

"Judith! I didn't expect you to see Rita." Estelle said.

"Well I'm just full of surprises today. Anyway, is Rita any better?" Judith asked.

"Yeah. After what Flynn did, I can't wait to beat his ass." Rita said, furiously.

"You shouldn't exert yourself. Flynn has obviously been injected in him. Judith said.

"What's that?" Estelle asked.

"Well, Patty suggested that I should look for clues and I did. What I found was this dart in Yuri's room."

"Let me see that."

Rita started to examine dart and came up with a hypothesis.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is dart that a potion that was lost a thousand years ago. I thought this potion was locked away." Rita said, looking at the dart.

"We need to think of something to stop Flynn before he does anymore damage." Judith said.

"Then we should all meet in the living room and talk about it." Estelle suggested.

"Great idea, but Yuri and Karol are still injured." Judith pointed.

"I think Yuri will be fine, but I'm not sure but Karol. Take that much damage for his age..."

"He'll be fine."

They looked at the door to see Patty, standing there with her arms behind her back.

"Patty! How long have you been standing there?" Estelle asked.

"About the whole time. Anyway, Karol should be fine. He is awake, but he said he'll need time to rest a little more before getting out of bed." Patty replied.

"That's good to hear and all, but I heard you have a crush on him."

Patty started to have a shade of red on her face.

"Rita, I don't think this is the time to play around. We have a serious matter on our hands." Judith said.

"Fine. Anyway, shouldn't we go to the living room and talk about it?" Rita asked.

"Yes, but where's Raven?" Estelle asked.

"I sent him out to keep an eye out for Flynn. He'll return shortly and have some information." Judith replied.

All the girls went to the living room then Yuri, Karol, and Repede also came out.

"So, what do we need to do to stop Flynn?" Yuri asked.

"We need to find an antidote to the potion first. We'll need to get the antidote as soon as possible." Judith answered.

"Well, how do we make it?" Karol asked.

"That's our problem. We don't know how. If Aspio was still around, I may be able to get some information about it."

"That's where I come in."

They looked to see Raven standing there.

"How did you get here without making any sound? Patty asked.

"Magic. I think I should be able to get information from people quickly." Raven said.

"I think you're the only person that can do it." Rita pointed out.

Judith went to the broken wall and heard that Ba'ul was calling her. She listened then heard the news he gave her.

"Was Ba'ul talking to you?" Yuri asked.

"Yes and we have a major problem right now." Judith replied.

"What's that?" Patty asked.

"Flynn's attacking Halure."

"What?! We need to stop him." Rita exclaimed.

"We need to split up into teams." Raven said.

"Ok. Rita, you stay here and figure out something about the dart. Estelle, you'll go to Sodia and ask for assistance for help to evacuate the people. Patty and Karol, you guys will kill any monsters that are dangerous to the people. Raven, you go all aroundto the mages about an antidote for Flynn. Judith, Repede, and I will try to stop Flynn from destroying the city. We all clear on teams and their task?"

Everyone nodded and went on with their task to stop Flynn.

**End of Part 2**

**Review Kindly and Stay Off the Hook.**


End file.
